Me perteneces
by Fatima Winner
Summary: Luego de la muerte de Mikoto,Misaki se encuentra muy deprimido y al cruzarse con Fushimi en la calle comienzan a pelear,pero luego los sentimientos contenidos por tanto tiempo se salen de control..¿El castaño por fin podrá entender toda la frustración que lleva Saruhiko por dentro?¿O qué tendrá que hacer el pelinegro hacérselo entender?Sin importarle lo lejos que tenga que llegar..
1. Encuentro

"**Me perteneces****"**

**By**

**Fátima Winner**

**Categoría:** Yaoi~

**Pareja:** SaruMi (Fushimi x Yata)

**Disclaimer:** "Los personajes de K-Project no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos creadores GoRa y GoHands. Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con ustedes".

**Advertencia:** RT-16. Y Spoiler del final de la primera temporada de K-Project. Y lemon más adelante.

_Si aún así quieres leer, entonces empecemos…_

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

Los miembros del grupo Homra todavía estaban de duelo por la muerte de su Rey, pero eso no significaba que los de otros clanes tuvieran que sentir tristeza por ello, ni si quiera Saruhiko que anteriormente fue miembro de los rojos. Además…

«¡Misaki por fin dejaría de pensar tanto en ese estúpido rey, ¿no?!» pensó fastidiado mientras caminaba por un callejón vacío.

–Tsk–

«Mikoto, Mikoto, Mikoto… ¡Era todo lo que decía ese idiota! ¡Realmente no quisiera volver a escuchar ese nombre!»

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el lamento de un "enano".

–_Mikoto-san…_–

«¡Maldita sea!» maldijo para sus adentros y se detuvo detrás de la otra persona.

–¿Llorando por ese estúpido rey muerto?– se burló de él.

Misaki se dio la vuelta inmediatamente para quedar frente a la persona que se había atrevido a decir tales palabras.

–¡Saru imbécil, no te atrevas a llamar así al gran Mikoto!– le reclamó enojado y con los ojos llorosos, al parecer realmente estuvo llorando recientemente.

–¿Gran Mikoto? Por favor, Misaki, ese tipo no era más que el líder de un grupo de estúpidos que querían jugar a la "familia", como tú y todos esos idiotas– le dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

–Nosotros éramos un equipo... y Mikoto era nuestro líder… ¡Él tuyo también, ¿lo has olvidado?!–

–A mí no me interesa nada de ese grupo ni de sus jueguitos estúpidos, mi único interés es fastidiar a MISAKI~– con una sonrisa burlona.

–¡Que no me llames así, Saru estúpido!– sonrojado.

–Solo si me obligas a hacerlo–

–¡¿Quieres pelear?!–

El castaño subió a la patineta que cargaba en el brazo al mismo tiempo en el que Saruhiko sacó la espada que portaba, aún con esa sonrisa burlona en labios y sin más comenzaron a pelear, pero en esta ocasión el espadachín parecía más violento de lo normal como si estuviera muy enojado…

«¡No me interesa ni Homra ni Scepter 4! ¡Lo único que alguna vez quise fue…! ¡Es que eres tan estúpido para no haberlo entendido nunca!»

–¡Ah!– el castaño fue arrojado hacia la pared por su contrario, quien lo amenazó con la espada para mantenerlo quieto contra el muro –¡Si vas a matarme solo hazlo!–

–Pero no sería divertido de esa forma– rozó con su espada la mejilla del más bajito por lo que comenzó a salir un hilo de sangre por la zona cortada –Misaki~–

–¡Bastardo!–

El castaño trató de salirse del alcance de su atacante, pero Saruhiko lo empujó más hacia atrás presionándolo con su propio cuerpo...

–¡No te acerques tanto a mí, imbécil!– comenzó a dar golpes –¡Déjame ir!–

Por lo que el muchacho de lentes hizo a un lado la espada y lo sujetó de las muñecas… ¿Dejarlo ir?

–Nunca– sentenció con una sonrisa extraña, pero muy en serio –Porque tú me perteneces, Misaki–

–¡¿Ahhh?!– extrañado por tal respuesta forcejeó para tratar de soltarse –¡Yo no…!–

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase fue callado por los labios del más alto que se posaron bruscamente en los suyos.

–¡Ugh….!– trató de rechazarlo, pero el otro no solo se negó a soltarlo, si no que lo sujetó con más fuerza e intensificó el beso.

El castaño tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y las mejillas muy sonrojadas… ¡¿Por qué demonios el idiota de Saru estaba besándolo?! ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! Pero solo cuando el aire se hizo necesario, Saruhiko terminó el beso.

–Ah…– soltaron un pequeño jadeo por lo agitados que estaban.

–¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!– le reclamó muy enojado, pero aún sonrojado –¡Suéltame ahora mismo! –

Sin embargo, la mirada de quien lo observaba parecía haber cambiado… Ahora era más oscura.

–No importa que me odies o incluso que te de asco– lo presionó más para evitar que continuara forcejeando como lo hacía –Tampoco me importa lo que digas. "No te dejaré ir nunca, Misaki"– volvió a sonreír extraño.

–¡¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo, Saru estúpido?!–

¡¿Es que realmente aún no lo entendía?! ¡¿Podía ser más idiota ese tipo?! Más frustrado de lo que estaba al principio, se acomodó entre las piernas del castaño y le alzó las muñecas solo para sujetarlas con una sola mano, y así poder tener la otra libre.

¿Para qué…?

–¡¿Qué estás…?!–

El más alto simplemente deslizó dicha mano hasta la entrepierna de Misaki para comenzar a acariciarlo en ese lugar, por lo que éste se estremeció por completo y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo…

–Ah…–

Saruhiko sonrió ante esto. La voz, el cuerpo y cada centímetro de él… "Le pertenecía".

–Es la primera vez que alguien te toca, ¿cierto, Misaki?– divertido –Incluso debo de acabar de darte tu primer beso– más divertido aún.

–¡Cállate…!– se controlaba para no dejarse llevar por las caricias del otro –¡Maldito pervertido…!–

–¿Por qué te contienes, Misaki? ¿No quieres ceder ante mí?–

–¡Eso nunca…!–

–¿Ah, sí?–

Se detuvo solamente para desabrochar el short de Misaki y escabullirse debajo de las ropas hasta la intimidad del castaño para acariciarlo más directamente y con más intensidad.

–¡Ah…!– con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y muy sonrojado, no pudo evitar gemir ante el contacto de su compañero al mismo tiempo en que todo su ser se sacudía.

El muchacho de lentes sonrió más al ver como el cuerpo del castaño reaccionaba.

–¡Dé…ja…me…!– trató de gritar mientras contenía la voz lo mejor posible.

–¿Pero no estás disfrutándolo, Misaki?–

–¡No…!–

–¿Entonces por qué estás tan duro?– se acercó para hablarle al oído –¿Y por qué te esfuerzas tanto para no gemir ni contraerte, eh Misaki?–

–¡Sa-Saru…!– su voz comenzó a entrecortarse.

–Si me llamas de esa manera, solo puedo pensar que tratas de provocarme…–

–N-No…– cada vez perdía más la resistencia.

Era extraño… ¿Por qué el ser tocado por esa persona se sentía tan bien? No importaba cuanto tratará de controlarse, sus sentidos se anulaban cada vez más. "Porque se sentía realmente bien".

–Misaki~– le susurró al oído y comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo del chico.

El castaño simplemente no pudo seguir conteniéndose…

–Ahh…– y los jadeos comenzaron a escaparse de su boca –Uhh…–

Saruhiko comenzó a aflojar el agarre de las muñecas de Misaki mientras se concentraba más en acariciarlo.

–Mírame, Misaki- fijó la mirada en él –Quiero ver tu rostro–

Pero el más bajito solamente ladeó la cara aún con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. No quería que ese tipo lo viera así.

Esto fastidió a su compañero por lo que aceleró el ritmo de las caricias, lo que provocó que los gemidos de Misaki aumentaran y que sus caderas comenzaran a contraerse.

–¡Uh…!–

Hasta que se vino en la mano del otro soltando un fuerte gemido…

–¡Ahhh…!–

Saruhiko sonrió por esto, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en el castaño, que escuchaba los jadeos del castaño… "Y que lo tocaba de esa manera". Ahora simplemente no podía detenerse… "Lo quería todo de él… Absolutamente todo".

«Me perteneces»

Sin pensarlo soltó las muñecas de Misaki y le alzó las caderas, por lo que el skater muy agitado y exaltado lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas para sacárselo de encima, lo que ocasionó que ambos cayeran al suelo solo que esta vez separados.

–¡Tsk!– se quejó enojado el muchacho de lentes.

El castaño, quien todavía estaba agitado, además de confundido y muy sonrojado, solo atinó a abrocharse el short, levantarse, tomar la patineta y salir corriendo…

–¡…Te odio!– fue todo lo que pudo decir al final.

El más alto lo vio irse en silencio mientras continuaba en el suelo hasta que lo perdió de vista, para luego comenzar a pensar en voz alta.

–Misaki, ya te dije que no me importa cuánto me odies mientras solo me mires a mí– sentenció –Si quieres ódiame más hasta que sea lo único en lo que pienses– con una sonrisa sarcástica –Me perteneces. No te dejaré ir nunca, ¿entiendes?– su mirada oscureció de nuevo –Así que, ¿puedes olvidar a los estúpidos de Mikoto y Homra de una maldita vez? –

¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar para que lo entienda? Después de tantos años… ¿Cuánto más?

–Misaki, Misaki, Misaki…–

El castaño llegó a su apartamento muy exaltado y con la ropa desarreglada, por suerte como era de noche su compañero no se encontraba, al parecer ya se había ido a trabajar. Cerró, dejó la patineta a un lado y se dejó caer al suelo. Tenía muchas emociones mezcladas en ese momento. Ni si quiera tenía ganas de ir al trabajo, aunque eso significara volver a quedarse desempleado por culpa de Saruhiko… Porque todo había sido culpa de él.

–Maldito Saru… Te odio…– recostó la espalda en el sofá que había cerca y alzó las rodillas juntas –Solo han pasado unos meses desde la muerte del señor Mikoto, no sabemos quién será el nuevo Rey Rojo ni lo que pasará con Homra… Y tú, estúpido mono… ¿Tenías que hacerme esto? No solo volveré a perder el empleo por tu culpa, si no que…– muy sonrojado y con los ojos vidriosos –ahora mismo… "No puedo dejar de pensar en ti"– se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la otra la dejó sobre las rodillas –Mi cuerpo… "Todavía siento tus caricias en él"–

Todo le daba vueltas, su cuerpo ardía y en alguna parte…le dolía, y no eran las marcas en las muñecas ni el corte de su mejilla, si no por dentro… Aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué.

–¿Qué me has hecho…Saru…?–

**Continuará…**

**Nota de Autora****:**

¡Mi primer fic de K y es SaruMi! x3 Debo de confesar que estoy obsesionada con K – Project y que amo todas las parejas yaoi que tiene xD Tanto la de Kuroh x Shiro, Mikoto x Munakata y por supuesto, ¡la de Fushimi x Yata! nwn Y es que son tan lindosss (?). Amo a Saru~

Y con respecto al fic xD Comencé a escribirlo para un concurso de nuevo y como siempre no pude terminarlo a tiempo (lo de todo la vida), pero igual aquí está… Traté de conservar las personalidades de los personajes lo mejor posible y la obsesión de Saruhiko por Misaki x3 Espero que les guste y si es así por favor dejen comentarios n.n

¡Hasta la próxima! Y disculpen si demoro, pero estoy en un curso de verano u.u


	2. Reacción

"**Me perteneces****"**

**By**

**Fátima Winner**

**Categoría:** Yaoi~

**Pareja:** SaruMi (Fushimi x Yata)

**Disclaimer:** "Los personajes de K-Project no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos creadores GoRa y GoHands. Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con ustedes".

**Advertencia:** RT-16.

**Capítulo 2: Reacción**

Un Kamamoto con varios kilos menos (es decir la versión de verano), llegó tarde al apartamento que compartía con Yata, aunque se había apresurado en ir allí, ya que su compañero de cuarto no se había presentado en el trabajo ese día. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Prendió las luces y se apresuró en ir hacia la habitación del castaño, en donde lo encontró acostado y a oscuras.

—¿Yata, estás dormido?— preguntó extrañado al entrar.

Pero no obtuvo una respuesta, así que decidió prender las luces por lo que el castaño se ladeó de mala gana mientras usaba uno de los brazos para taparse el rostro.

—Apaga la luz y vete. Quiero estar solo— fue todo lo que le dijo.

—¿Pasó algo…? ¿Por qué no fuiste a trabajar hoy? El dueño estaba muy enojado y dijo que te despediría—

—Dije que te fueras— repitió.

—¡Pero, Yata, vas a ser despedido por haber faltado! Y no pude llamarte porque tuve que cubrirte todo el tiempo. Así que, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?—

—¡Déjame solo, maldita sea!—

El rubio se acercó y lo tomó del brazo que usaba para cubrirse el rostro mientras lo obligaba a darse la vuelta y dar la cara. En ese momento pudo ver la curita que tenía en el rostro…

—¿Con qué te hiciste eso…?—

—¡Qué te importa! ¡No es nada, así que déjame solo de una maldita vez!—

—Pero… Después de la muerte del señor Mikoto has estado muy deprimido y ahora incluso faltas al trabajo para quedarte aquí y hasta terminas herido…—

—¿Insinúas que me hago daño a propósito o algo como eso? ¿Es que acaso eres idiota?—

—Es porque te conozco y sé lo cabeza dura que puedes llegar a ser… Aunque siempre estás a la defensiva soltando insultos por todos lados, en realidad puedes llegar a desmoronarte con facilidad—

Misaki guardó silencio mientras su compañero continuaba mirándolo…

—¿Has comido, Yata?—

—Pareces una madre, Kamamoto—

—¿Ah?—

—Como sea, déjame solo de una vez— se soltó del agarre del otro y se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

—¿Cómo harás con el trabajo ahora?—

—Mañana iré a hablar con el dueño… Así que deja de preocuparte—

El rubio solo esperó unos segundos y salió de la habitación de su compañero, con lo cabeza dura que era ese muchacho de seguro no lograría convencerlo de que le cuente lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido. Solo esperaba que realmente no estuviera haciendo nada estúpido.

Después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, el castaño se mantuvo en silencio y atrajo las rodillas contra su pecho como si quisiera encoger todo el cuerpo…

Habían pasado algunos meses desde la muerte del señor Mikoto… Pero todavía le costaba recuperarse completamente. ¿Por qué tuvo que haber pasado?

«¿Por qué _Mikoto-san_ tenía que morir…?»

No solo era el líder del grupo Homra, sino también su héroe… Quien rescató del abandono a Saruhiko y a él.

«Saru…»

No importaba cuanto lo pensara, no lograba entender la actitud de ese tipo… ¿Pero en qué momento fue que cambió tanto? Si ellos fueron los mejores amigos… Incluso si no tenían interés en otras cosas, Saruhiko y él pudieron llevarse bien antes cuando solo se tenían el uno al otro. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entonces?

«¿En qué momento…?»

Así los recuerdos comenzaron a venir a su mente…

Saruhiko y él se conocieron en la escuela media, ambos eran malos para relacionarse con otras personas, aunque de una forma distinta. Mientras que el chico de cabello oscuro era antisocial y se veía bastante solitario, Misaki solía tener una actitud más rebelde y al mismo tiempo podía ser muy trasparente y hasta inocente, aunque igual a ninguno le interesaba mucho lo que pasara a su alrededor.

Así un día saltándose las clases, el castaño se escabulló hacia la azotea del colegio, en donde se suponía no debería de haber nadie, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con un muchacho de lentes…

Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que el Saruhiko bajó la vista, por lo que el más bajito se sintió ignorado.

—¿Hey, qué hay con esa actitud? No es como si fueras el dueño del lugar, sabes…—

Al no obtener respuesta del extraño chico, Misaki solo optó por sentarse en el piso y sacar sus audífonos para escuchar música como solía hacer cuando quería olvidarse de todo.

Después de eso no se dirigieron la palabra hasta que la alarma que daba por acabada la clase de ese día sonó, mas ninguno se movió de su lugar.

—¿No irás a casa?— preguntó sin mucho interés el castaño.

—No… No es como si tuviera un lugar al que pudiera llamar de esa manera— respondió con el mismo tono de voz que el primero.

Misaki se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero de alguna manera pudo entenderlo tan bien… Así que luego de guardar unos segundos de silencio volvió a hablar.

—¿Quieres escuchar música conmigo? Debe de ser aburrido solo estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada…—

—Creí que no te agradaba, Misaki—

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre…?—

—Porque estamos en la misma clase—

—¿En serio…?—

El castaño se quedó mirándolo y tratando de recordar quién era, en ese momento se percató de que sí lo había visto antes en el salón.

—Fushimi… Saruhiko—

—Así es—

—¿Por qué no empezaste por decir eso?—

—¿Debía de hacerlo?—

—No, pero… ¡Como sea! ¿Vas a querer escuchar música o no?—

—Supongo… Para no aburrirme tanto como dices—

El muchacho de lentes simplemente se acercó más a él, mientras que el castaño le extendía uno de los auriculares… Era la primera vez que los compartía con alguien, pero se trataba de un chico que tampoco quería ir a casa al igual que él y eso Misaki lo entendía muy bien.

A partir de ese momento, ellos dos comenzaron a hablarse y a pasar el tiempo juntos hasta que se volvieron los mejores amigos, ya que siempre estaban juntos, no solo en la escuela sino incluso en las horas libres. Ya sea para jugar play o escuchar música…

Entonces, el castaño lo descubrió…

—¿Por qué nunca hay nadie en tu casa?— le preguntó de repente sentado en el sofá de la sala y mientras jugaba con el DS que tenía en manos.

—¿Te refieres a mi familia?—

—Pues claro—

Saruhiko lo miró en silencio por unos segundos y luego contestó…

—"No tengo"—

Misaki se sorprendió tanto al escucharlo que dejó de jugar inmediatamente al mismo tiempo en el que giraba a verlo…

—¿Cómo que no tienes?—

Silencio… El castaño tragó la saliva con fuerza y volvió a hablar…

—¿Tus papás…fallecieron…?—

El muchacho de lentes negó con la cabeza y luego contestó…

—Aunque supongo que es como si fuera así…—

—¿A qué te refieres…?—

—Me abandonaron hace mucho tiempo… Desde el principio solo fui un estorbo para ellos, ninguno quería hacerse cargo de mí. Solo se forzaron a tenerme por un tiempo, hasta que se cansaron y se fueron—

—¿A dónde…?—

—A hacer su propia vida y es obvio que yo no estaba incluido en ella, así que simplemente me dejaron atrás—

Silencio de nuevo… Misaki se había quedado inmóvil al escuchar a su amigo decir todo eso con un tono tan frío. Después de que había sido abandonado de esa forma… ¿Cómo podía?

—Saruhiko…—

—No necesitas sentir pena por mí, Misaki. De todos modos lo supe desde el principio, no fue algo que me sorprendiera ni nada por el estilo. Además me pasan dinero todos los meses—

Pero el dinero no era lo más importante…

«De seguro… él…»

Sin pensarlo dejó la consola a un lado y se acercó al más alto…

—Así que no hay nada de que…—

Pero antes de terminara la frase fue abrazado sorpresivamente por su compañero.

«¿Te doy lástima, Misaki...?»

—"…Todo está bien… Ahora estoy contigo…"— le dijo en tono muy suave, pero completamente en serio.

Saruhiko abrió los ojos más de lo normal al escucharlo…

—"Así que no tienes de que preocuparte, porque ya no estarás solo…"—

El muchacho de lentes agachó la mirada hasta lograr ocultarla debajo de la sombra de su cabello…

—Yo también estuve solo antes… Así que está bien si ahora nos hacemos compañía, ¿verdad? Además somos amigos… No, nosotros ahora también somos "familia"— sonrió al decirlo.

«¿Familia…?»

¿Cómo ese pequeño chico podía decir todo eso…? ¿Y desarmarlo de esa manera…? Diciendo algo tan importante como "familia". ¿Por qué él…?

«No… Es ciertamente porque eres tú… Misaki…»

Saruhiko correspondió al abrazo y solo susurró…

—…Gracias…—

El castaño sonrió más al escucharlo, ellos se habían vuelto los mejores amigos e incluso más que eso. Además con lo cerrado que era su compañero se alegraba de poder ayudarlo de alguna manera.

—Por cierto, ya que vives solo… ¿Quieres que te ayude con los quehaceres de casa? Mi madre me enseñó un poco…— comentó.

—Misaki…— se separó de él.

—¿Qué?— preguntó mirándolo.

—"Serías una buena esposa"— lo molestó apropósito.

—¡¿Eh?!— sonrojado —¡¿A quién crees que llamas "esposa", tonto?!—

—Je—

—¡Eso recibo por ser amable contigo, Saruhiko idiota!—

—Era solo una broma— en ese momento… esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Misaki se sorprendió tanto que ya no pudo decir nada más… Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de una forma tan tranquila…

A partir de entonces ellos solamente se hicieron más cercanos, solo se tenían el uno al otro después de todo. Era normal que trataran de consolarse mutuamente… "Porque eran familia".

¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó? ¿En qué momento… lo perdió sin poder hacer nada…?

Con todos esos recuerdos dándole vueltas en la cabeza, se quedó dormido mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas… La verdad era que "lo extrañaba".

A mitad de la madrugada sintió la puerta del cuarto abrirse y como alguien ingresaba sigilosamente…

«¿Kamamoto…?»

Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse para fijarse sintió el peso de una persona sobre él. ¿Quién era?

—Misaki—

Esa voz era la de… Su cuerpo brincó por la sorpresa al escucharlo.

—¡¿Sa-Saru…?!—

—Misaki, yo…—

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— sonrojado —¡Salte de encima mío!—

—"Quería verte"— confesó.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?!— confundido.

Misaki estaba a la defensiva como siempre, pero por otro lado también se encontraba muy nervioso y no podía evitar sentirse intimidado por el más alto. En especial luego de lo que le había hecho en la tarde. Aún así, ¿cómo podía actuar como si nada? ¿Acaso estaba acostumbrado a hacerles "eso" a otras personas? Solo de pensarlo hacía que se enojara más… Aunque ciertamente la actitud de Saruhiko parecía diferente a la normal.

—Misaki… Lo siento— colocó los brazos a los lados de la cabeza del castaño —Lo siento por todo… No quería lastimarte… Lo único que quería era que me mirarás solamente a mí—

«¿Este es… Saru?»

—¿A qué te refieres con todo…?—

—A todo… Desde lo de irme de Homra— contestó con esfuerzo como si le hubiese costado decirlo.

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo… ¿Él realmente estaba disculpándose? No quería admitirlo, pero la verdad era que lo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo… Desde lo más profundo de su corazón… "Quería que Saruhiko se disculpara". Y ahora que lo había hecho no sabía cómo reaccionar… No tenía la menor idea… "Estaba completamente desarmado".

—Misaki…—

Acercó el rostro al de su compañero y susurró una frase que el otro no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien…

«¿Qué…fue lo que dijiste…?»

¿Él no podía haber dicho eso…, verdad? Misaki sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cada vez más mientras sentía el cuerpo del pelinegro contra el suyo…

Saruhiko terminó de acercarse y lo besó, pero esta vez el castaño no parecía resistirse. Simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó besar… Por lo que el de lentes aprovechó para introducir la lengua en la boca de su compañero y de esta manera intensificar el beso. Lo que provocó que el otro se sobresaltara…

—Mhmm…— se oyó un pequeño jadeo por parte de ambos mientras se besaban.

Sin terminar el beso, el pelinegro bajó las manos hasta la cintura del pequeño y las deslizó debajo del bividí del mismo para comenzar a acariciar la suave piel de Misaki… El cuerpo del castaño vibró al sentir las cálidas manos de esa persona rozar su vientre, en especial cuando comenzaron a bajar lentamente…

—¡Uhm…!— no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo ahogado por los labios del otro.

Recién entonces Saruhiko terminó el beso solo para poder escuchar la hermosa voz del chico y tratar de apreciar ese bello rostro sonrojado en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación…

—Misaki…—

El muchacho de lentes rozó la parte baja del vientre del castaño…

—¡No…!— muy sonrojado y exaltado —¡Es-Espera…!—

Haciéndole caso omiso a lo que decía, Saruhiko empezó a jugar con la oreja del castaño y pasar la lengua sensualmente por el lóbulo… Lo que provocaba más a su compañero.

—Ah…— los jadeos simplemente comenzaron a salir de su boca —Saru…—

Esto solo lo animaba más a continuar, así que bajó con los labios al cuello del castaño para besarlo apasionadamente ahí…

—¡Uh…!—

Todo el cuerpo del chico se estremeció y su hombría comenzó a reaccionar… El más alto terminó de deslizar una de las manos hasta la entrepierna de Misaki sin dejar de besarlo y al tocarlo en ese lugar, todo el cuerpo del castaño comenzó a temblar…

—¡Ahh…!— entre jadeos —¡Pa-Para…!—

Saruhiko simplemente volvió a ignorarlo, de todos modos no convencía a nadie con esa voz y esa expresión de placer en el rostro… Así que metió la mano debajo de la ropa interior del castaño y lo acarició directamente.

—¡Ahhh!— ya había perdido el control por completo —¡Saru!—

—Misaki…— dejó de besarlo solo para poder contemplarlo así.

—¡Uhhh!—

Los gemidos de Misaki llenaron todo el lugar, así como la respiración agitada de ambos... Hasta que el pequeño terminó en la mano de su compañero.

—¡Ahhhh!—

El muchacho de lentes se detuvo por unos segundos mientras el castaño trataba de normalizar su respiración y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Saruhiko se acomodó entre las piernas del pequeño y le alzó las caderas… Por lo que el castaño se asustó.

—¡No! ¡Detente!—

—Misaki…— la voz del pelinegro se escuchaba como una súplica.

—¡No…!—

—Te…—

En ese momento, Misaki se sentó de golpe y se dio cuenta que era de mañana y acababa de despertarse... Completamente incrédulo y avergonzado, se puso rojo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

«¿Qué demonios…? ¿Por qué yo… tendría este tipo de sueños… y con "él"…? No es posible…»

No, no era posible… Esto no podía estar pasando… ¡Él no era esa clase de chico! Además Saruhiko…

Misaki alzó las rodillas y las abrazó para esconder en ellas el rostro apenado y confundido que tenía.

«Un Saru tan amable… no podía ser él… y todavía disculpándose por todo… ¡Que estúpido eres, Misaki!»

Y un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas por toda la frustración que sentía…

—¡Mierda…! ¡Maldita sea…! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?!—

«Solo porque me tocó de esa manera tan pervertida… Yo… no he podido de dejar de pensar en él… E incluso he tenido un sueño tan estúpido y vergonzoso como ese… Debo de estar mal de la cabeza… ¡Algo está mal conmigo…!»

Pero por alguna razón las lágrimas no podían dejar de caer… Porque muy dentro de él sabía que el incidente del día anterior le había afectado más de lo que podía admitir e incluso había removido los sentimientos que se negaba a ver.

—"…Soy un verdadero idiota…"— susurró entre lágrimas sin moverse de su lugar.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de Autora****:**

¿A que los engañé con el sueño? Que troll que soy XD Los que me leen de antes, ya saben que en mis fics cualquier cosa puede pasar x3! Y muchas veces nada es lo que parece… muajajajaja. Bueno, imagino que sí conocen la versión de verano de Kamamoto, ¿verdad? xD En caso de que alguien no lo sepa puede avisarme para pasar el link con la imagen. Justo ayer vi una imagen en la que el tipo se veía tan guapo y genial, ¡que hasta parecía otra persona! ñwñ

Sobre el pasado de nuestros niños, como deben de saber ellos se conocieron en la escuela media y se volvieron muy amigos a pesar de que Saruhiko era antisocial y no quería que nadie se le acercara, pero dejó que Misaki pasara esa barrera, lo que significa que definitivamente fue especial para él. Y por lo que sé ellos estaban solos, es por eso que solamente se tenían el uno al otro y para alguien tan cerrado y solitario como Fushimi, eso era todo para él, Misaki lo era todo para él. Nunca quiso nada más, lo único que quiso todo el tiempo fue quedarse al lado de Misaki… También creo que Yata debe de haber sufrido mucho con la traición de su mejor amigo… Siempre que lo pienso, ¡realmente siento mucha pena por ellos! Aunque yo también los hago sufrir xDU

Ah, y me contaron que en la canción de Fushimi que sale en Marzo, habla sobre una persona con la que compartía los auriculares (traducción gracias a mi querida amiga Kanami-chan) y es obvio que solamente puede referirse a Misaki… TwT ¿Qué más? Pues, como verán este capítulo está más dedicado a Misaki y a lo afectado que terminó por lo ocurrido con Fushimi… Quien a pesar de no haber aparecido formalmente en el capítulo, creo que no se le extrañó tanto gracias a las escenas que tiene en los recuerdos y en el sueño n.n

¡Esperen el próximo capítulo y si les gusta dejen comentarios, por favor!

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Conmoción

"**Me perteneces****"**

**By**

**Fátima Winner**

**Categoría:** Yaoi~

**Pareja:** SaruMi (Fushimi x Yata)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de K-Project no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos creadores GoRa y GoHands. Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con ustedes.

**Advertencia:** Lemon.

**Capítulo 3: Conmoción**

Misaki había ido al restaurante donde trabajaba para poder hablar con el dueño y disculparse por la falta del día anterior, o esa era la idea por lo menos. Al llegar encontró al señor supervisando el lugar como siempre, por lo que se le acercó para hablarle.

—Buenas tardes...— lo saludó formalmente como solía hacer.

—Así que apareciste—

—Sí, quería disculparme por mi falta de ayer…—

—¿Y no podías haber avisado por lo menos?—

—Es que tuve un inconveniente de último minuto…—

—¿Así? ¿Cuál?—

El muchacho guardó silencio… ¿Cómo podía decirle que ese "inconveniente" tenía nombre y apellido, y que era Saruhiko Fushimi? Además lo que pasó fue que se encontró con él y… De solo recordar todo lo ocurrido ayer la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y no lo dejaba pensar claramente.

—Fue porque…— sin saber qué decir.

«Porque ese estúpido mono… no me dejó ir…»

—¿Entonces cuál fue el motivo?—

—Es que… es un asunto personal…— trató de excusarse, aunque posiblemente con eso no convencería a nadie.

El dueño solo se enojó más al oír su respuesta, por lo que se retiró un momento y regresó con dinero en la mano que le extendió al chico que tenía al frente.

—Es tu paga por los días del mes que trabajaste—

Misaki miró el dinero por unos segundos y terminó aceptándolo resignado. Después de todo sabía que era su culpa por no haber pensado una disculpa mejor antes, además no tenía ganas de hablar del día anterior… Si no al contrario, quería olvidarlo todo.

—Gracias, y hasta luego—

—Hasta luego—

Sin más se retiró del establecimiento y se puso a caminar metido en sus pensamientos.

«Todo es culpa del idiota de Saru… ¿Por qué tenía que venir y hacerme eso?»

"Eso"… Besarlo y tocarlo de esa manera… Sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente al recordar los labios y las manos de Saruhiko acariciándolo…

«¿Por qué tengo que recordarlo tanto?»

Se detuvo un momento y se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de calmarse, pero aún seguía recordándolo todo… Incluso el sueño que tuvo en el que esa persona se metía al cuarto y le hacía esas cosas tan vergonzosas…

«¿Por qué yo…? Yo…»

Podía decir que lo que pasó la tarde de ayer fue solamente culpa de Saruhiko por haberlo forzado, pero ¿y el sueño? ¿De quién era la culpa?

«¡De ese idiota por supuesto…! Porque si él no hubiese… Si él no me hubiese tocado de esa manera… Yo… ¡No tendría por qué haber soñado nada!»

O por lo menos trataba de convencerse de eso él mismo…

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar los enredados pensamientos que tenía y decidió pasarse al salón de juegos para distraerse, quizás eso podría calmarlo y hacerlo olvidar… Se quedó jugando por lo menos dos horas, lo que lo ayudó a sacar el estrés que llevaba dentro. Por lo que salió del lugar con mejor ánimo, pero con hambre, así que caminó rumbo a su apartamento.

«¿Kamamoto habrá salido? Mmm, durante el verano el desgraciado pierde apetito…»

Tomó el PDA para buscar el número telefónico de su compañero, pero al hacerlo se chocó por accidente con el número de la persona que en ese momento trataba de no recordar… Se quedó con la mirada en la pantalla y se dejó deslizar por la pared del pasaje en el que se encontraba…

¿Por qué tenía que ver ese número justo ahora? No, no era solo eso… Lo que más le molestaba era el solo hecho de que aún lo guardara entre sus contactos… A pesar de que solía pelear todo el tiempo con ese tipo y llamarlo "enemigo". ¿Entonces por qué?

«Es que eres un verdadero idiota, Misaki…»

Pero incluso si se auto insultaba la sensación de "desmoronarse" no desaparecía… Porque no importaba cuanto tratara desesperadamente de no pensar en él… Simplemente no podía olvidar a Saruhiko. Esa fue siempre la verdad…

Sus ojos se vidriaron antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta de ello… En especial al recordar los momentos que habían compartido antes como "amigos".

«¿Por qué me traicionaste…?» se preguntaba a él mismo mientras un par de lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Saruhiko fue la primera persona en la que confió… El muchacho de lentes que se encontraba completamente solo al igual que él, se sentó a escuchar música a su lado… "Fue la única persona con la que compartió los audífonos". Y se convirtió en su más valioso camarada.

«…No lo entiendo…»

Pero a pesar de eso… ¿Cómo podía olvidar a quien fue su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo podía borrar todos los recuerdos que tenía a su lado? ¿Cómo podía sacarlo de su mente y de su corazón…?

—…Te odio…—

No, no era verdad… Quería odiarlo que era otra cosa. ¿Entonces qué era lo que realmente sentía por él? Ahora mismo se sentía demasiado confundido…

El repentino sonido del PDA lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al parecer tenía un mensaje. Se secó las lágrimas con el brazo que tenía libre y regresó la vista a la pantalla desplegable donde buscó el e-mail que acababa de llegarle. Era de Kamamoto.

"_Hay comida en el refrigerador, en caso de que aún no hayas almorzado, Yata. Espero que te haya ido bien con el dueño del restaurante. Ahora estoy en Homra, Kusanagi quiere que vengan todos porque tiene algo que decirnos. Así que no te demores."_

—Es cierto… Tengo que comer… y luego pasarme por Homra…—

Apagó el holograma del PDA y se levantó para seguir con su camino. De nada le servía quedarse ahí a llorar por el tema. Lo que tendría que hacer en todo caso no sería… ¿Borrar el número de la agenda? Pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo y eso realmente lo frustraba…

«¡Maldita sea…!»

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer así que solo se levantó y siguió con el camino hacia el departamento que compartía con Kamamoto. Al llegar abrió con la llave como siempre y entró, mas cuando se dispuso a cerrar la puerta…

—Je. Eres bastante lento, Misaki~—

Esa voz era la de… Su cuerpo brincó por la sorpresa al escucharlo.

—¡¿Saru…?!—

—¿A quién esperabas?— con sarcasmo —¿No me digas que al estúpido gordo ese?— preguntó inquisidoramente mientras entraba sin permiso al lugar.

—¡No es como si esperara a alguien, idiota…!—

¡¿Es qué era un maldito acosador?!

—Oh, es verdad, ya que sigues siendo un enano virgen— se burló de él.

—¡Deja de llamarme así…!— sonrojado —¡Y vete de aquí!—

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo, eh Misaki?— fuera de hacerle caso dejó la espada y el PDA a un lado para acercarse más a su compañero.

—¡Porque yo lo digo y porque este es mi departamento, estúpido mono!—

—Tsk…—

Aunque el castaño se mantenía a la defensiva como de costumbre, también estaba muy nervioso por la presencia del más alto. En especial luego de lo que le había hecho el día anterior y además lo del vergonzoso sueño… Pero luego de lo ocurrido entre ellos, ¿cómo ese tipo podía verse tan relajado? ¿Es que a caso estaba acostumbrado a "jugar" así con cualquiera? Se sentía tan frustrado de solo pensarlo…

—Te quedaste callado de repente— con la mirada en el chico —¿En qué tanto piensas, ah?— fastidiado —"No permitiré que pienses en nada ni en nadie más que en mí". ¿Lo entiendes, Misaki?— sentenció hacia el castaño.

Ahí iba de nuevo diciendo cosas extrañas…

—¿…De qué demonios hablas?—

—¡Digo que solo me mires a mí!—

¿Mirarlo solamente a él?

—Yo… no te entiendo…—

—"Entonces haré que lo hagas"— sin más lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó.

Misaki se paralizó por un par de segundos y luego se resistió tratando de hacerlo a un lado. ¡¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota?! ¡¿Por qué estaba besándolo ahora?!

Saruhiko fuera de soltarlo lo empujó hasta el sofá donde se colocó encima del cuerpo del otro para que sin importar cuánto éste tratara de zafarse simplemente no pudiera hacerlo, ya que había obstaculizado la mayoría de movimientos que pudiera querer hacer.

—"No podrás escapar, Misaki~"— paró el beso para poder decir eso.

—¡Quítate, Saru…!— protestó sonrojado mientras trataba de golpearlo con los brazos.

—No lo haré—

El muchacho de lentes tomó con la mano izquierda la muñeca derecha de Misaki y la hizo a un lado para detener los golpes del más bajito.

—¡Suéltame!—

Lo ignoró y volvió a besarlo, para luego deslizar la mano libre por debajo de la ropa de su compañero y comenzar a tocar la suave piel que estaba escondida detrás de ella… El cuerpo del castaño vibró al sentir las cálidas manos de esa persona subir hasta su pecho, en especial cuando llegaron a sus pezones…

—¡Ug…!— soltó un jadeo ahogado por la boca del otro.

Saruhiko detuvo el beso solo para poder escuchar la hermosa voz de Misaki y apreciar el bello rostro sonrojado que le mostraba… Era hermoso. Demasiado…

—Misaki…—

—¡S-Saru…!—

Le alzó el bividí lo más que pudo para comenzar a contornear los pezones del chico con la yema del dedo y luego a presionarlos despacio…

—¡Ahg! ¡No…!— estaba realmente sonrojado —¡De-Detente…!—

Se sentía extraño… Todo su cuerpo estaba estremeciéndose solamente con eso…

—Así que eres sensible aquí, Misaki~— lo dijo mientras presionaba más los pezones del castaño.

—¡Uh…!— quien no pudo evitar soltar un gemido por esto.

El muchacho de lentes sonrió ante esa respuesta y sin dudarlo bajó hasta el pecho de su compañero para seguir con las caricias en ese lugar, pero esta vez usando la lengua, la cual pasaba alrededor de los pezones y luego los succionaba. Lo que provocó que el cuerpo de Misaki reaccionara más y esa peculiar voz continuara saliendo de él.

—¡Uhg…!—

Se suponía que debería de desagradarle el que esa persona estuviera tocándolo de esa manera, pero no solo no era así, sino que al contrario, le gustaba… Lo estremecía y lo hacía sacar una extraña voz que nunca había hecho antes. Y no solo eso, además, estaba acabando con toda la resistencia que tenía…

Saruhiko deslizó la mano que tenía libre hasta la cintura de su compañero para desabrocharle el short y escabullirse dentro de la ropa hasta tomar en ella el miembro del castaño, solamente para comenzar a acariciarlo ahí también y así excitarlo más, para su propio deleite. Quería escuchar los gemidos del ese chico y sentir los latidos acelerados del corazón de éste, mientras ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo se estremecía debajo de él… Quería probarlo todo, lo quería completamente todo para él.

—Ahh…—

—Misaki…—

Aumentó el ritmo de las caricias para poder escuchar más de la hermosa voz que le provocaba mientras lo hacía enloquecer de placer. Porque estaba claro que estaba disfrutándolo; su voz, su rostro y todo el cuerpo del chico, lo demostraban; y eso simplemente le encantaba al más alto. Hasta que el castaño terminó en la mano de su compañero soltando un fuerte gemido en ese momento.

—¡Ahhh…!—

Saruhiko sonrió ampliamente por esto y se llevó la mano a la boca para lamer la sustancia blanca que cubría sus dedos. Pero eso no era suficiente… Lo había deseado por tanto tiempo, que ahora simplemente no podía detenerse. Quería más… Lo quería todo. "A Misaki por completo". Así que le retiró el short y la ropa interior rápidamente e inmediatamente desabrochó su propio pantalón…

Cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer se sobresaltó.

—¡Espera…!—

Pero el muchacho de lentes no podía esperar… Así que comenzó a entrar en su compañero sin haberlo preparado, por lo que le costó ingresar completamente ya que estaba muy estrecho.

—¡Ahhh!— exclamó el castaño por el dolor que le había causado y se llevó los brazos al rostro para ocultarlo detrás ellos.

—Misaki…— se acercó al otro para retirarle los brazos —Déjame verte…—

Pero al ver el rostro de su compañero se percató de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer de los ojos de esa persona y que él había provocado… Lo había lastimado, y se suponía que eso no debería de importarle. Después de todo, solamente quería ser odiado por Misaki, pero… El verlo llorar realmente estaba molestándolo. Aunque él mismo no quisiera admitirlo.

Dejó los brazos del castaño a un lado y terminó de acercarse para besarlo, introdujo la lengua en la boca del otro y comenzó a jugar con la de su compañero, así fue intensificando el beso cada vez más hasta que el aire se hizo necesario.

—Ah…— ambos soltaron un pequeño jadeo al separarse.

Cuando Saruhiko volvió a mirarlo, pudo notar que la expresión del más bajito había cambiado. Sonrió para sus adentros por esto y descendió hasta el cuello de Misaki para comenzar a besarlo ahí mientras lo tomaba de la cintura con una mano y con la otra regresaba a jugar con los pezones de su compañero. Por lo que el pequeño cuerpo del chico volvió a estremecerse debajo de él y los gemidos volvieron a salir de la boca del castaño, quien por inercia había rodeado con sus brazos al más alto.

—Ugh…—

El muchacho de lentes comenzó a moverse dentro de su compañero, lo que provocó que ambos vibraran por completo… Porque no solo era la primera vez de Misaki, sino también la de Saruhiko. Todas esas nuevas e intensas sensaciones que estaban recorriendo el cuerpo de los dos eran extraordinarias. No podían describirlas… Para el castaño era extraño, pero envolvente… Mientras que para el pelinegro era simplemente delicioso, lo había anhelado todo este tiempo. Es por eso que nunca tuvo interés en ninguna otra persona… Solamente lo había querido a él.

—Mmh… Misaki…—

—S-Saru… Ahm…—

La voz del castaño ya se había entrecortado al igual que su respiración, al sentir al otro moverse dentro de él mientras una extraña corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo. Todavía dolía, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien… ¿Cómo podía llamarlo? No tenía idea y todos sus sentidos ya se habían perdido en todas esas emociones como para tratar de pensar, lo único que era capaz de hacer en ese momento era sentir la unión entre Saruhiko y él. Así como los besos y el aliento de esa persona sobre su piel…

El muchacho de lentes había dejado el pecho del otro para tomar con ambas manos la estrecha cintura de su compañero y hacer las embestidas más profundas mientras aumentaba el ritmo de ellas cada vez más, por lo que los jadeos también se intensificaron.

—¡Uhm…!—

—Ahh…—

La sensación de placer que les recorría solamente aumentaba a la par de los movimientos rítmicos de sus cuerpos. Todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en sentirse el uno al otro. Estaban en el cielo. Y así llegaron juntos al clímax…

—¡Ahhh…!— soltaron un fuerte jadeo mientras Misaki se aferraba fuertemente a su compañero y Saruhiko terminaba dentro de su compañero.

Se mantuvieron inmóviles por un momento hasta que la respiración de ambos logró normalizarse, entonces el castaño dejó caer los brazos a los lados mientras el pelinegro se salía de él y el silencio se apoderaba del lugar… ¿Ahora…?

El más alto se quitó de arriba de su compañero, quien trató de esconder el rostro en algún lado, por lo nervioso y avergonzado que estaba. Pero Saruhiko apenas lo miró un par de segundos antes de terminar de levantarse y darle la espalda para acomodarse la ropa interior y el pantalón. Por lo que el castaño solo atinó a taparse con el cojín que tenía más cerca.

Una vez con la ropa lista, fue por la espada y el PDA que había dejado a un lado cuando llegó. Misaki solo lo siguió con la mirada…

—…Debo de volver al trabajo— fue todo lo que dijo luego de revisar el aparato y guardarlo.

Sin más se dirigió a la puerta para irse y se detuvo un par de segundos allí, pero como no hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de su compañero, simplemente salió del departamento y cerró tras él.

Misaki se sentó en el sofá aún con la mirada en donde se acababa de ir esa persona y se llevó una mano a la cabeza… Se sentía demasiado estúpido. Quiso detenerlo, pero no pudo. Las palabras "No te vayas" se le habían quedado atoradas en la garganta... Después de todo, ni si quiera sabía que significaba lo que acababa de pasar ni por qué lo había permitirlo.

—…Soy tan idiota…—

Tenía todo un enredo en la cabeza y creía que solamente podía insultarse por lo ocurrido, mientras un par de lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas… Porque su cuerpo no era lo único que le dolía, sino también su corazón…

Tiró el cojín al suelo y alzó las rodillas para abrazarse a ellas y tratar de calmarse, aunque las lágrimas no se detenían…

Mientras Saruhiko caminaba por la avenida rumbo a los cuarteles de Scepter 4.

«Me perteneces, Misaki. Solamente debes de mirarme a mí… Ojalá Homra no existiera»

Por otro lado, donde Izumo y los demás… Los muchachos se miraban entre ellos consternados por la noticia que acababan de recibir.

—Lo siento… Pero creo que es lo mejor— se disculpó por lo menos por tercera vez el dueño del bar.

—Pero…— trató de hablar Shouhei.

—Dije que ya estaba decidido— insistió y miró a todos —¿Aún no ha llegado Yata?—

—Le he dejado varios mensajes, pero no me contesta…— comentó Kamamoto preocupado.

Varios minutos después, cuando los jóvenes del lugar continuaban hablando de lo ocurrido y dando vueltas por todos lados, llegó el miembro que faltaba… Misaki ingresó apurado al bar y en ese momento todos guardaron silencio.

—¡Yata!— Lo nombró su amigo al verlo.

—…Siento la demora, tuve un inconveniente…— desvió la mirada por un par de segundos al decirlo y luego regresó la vista a su compañero —¿Qué era lo que se tenía que tratar hoy?—

—Tu rostro no se ve bien…—

—Eso no importa, Kamamoto. Además— después de mirar la cara de los demás —, ¿por qué todos se callaron de repente?—

—Será mejor que te lo diga el mismo señor Kusanagi—

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Tsk…—

Al parecer no eran buenas noticias, pero que podría ser peor de lo que ya le pasaba… A estas alturas, nada. Así que se acercó al hombre mayor para preguntarle por lo ocurrido.

—Por fin llegaste—

—Uh, ¿y bien, qué rayos sucede?— preguntó directamente como era su costumbre.

Izumo guardó unos segundos de silencio, pues sabía que de todos posiblemente ese niño sería el más afectado por la noticia, pero la demora de una respuesta solamente hizo impacientar más al castaño.

—¡Dígalo de una maldita vez!—

—Me iré de viaje en unos días y no sé cuando regrese—

—¿Ah? ¡No puede, usted es nuestro líder actual!—

—Es porque no puedo seguir dirigiendo esto que me voy—

—¿De qué rayos está hablando? ¡¿Qué será de Homra sin nuestro líder?!—

—Lo mejor sería disolverlo—

"¿Disolverlo…?" No podía estar hablando en serio…

—¿Qué está tratando de decir…?—

—Lo que entendiste, Yata. Dejaré Homra y la disolveré—

—…Es una broma… ¿cierto…?— realmente no quería creerlo.

—No lo es, y lo siento por eso— fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Hubo silencio de nuevo… Hasta que Misaki arrojó por los aires una de las bancas del establecimiento, lo que sorprendió a todos.

—¡Maldita sea, no juegues conmigo, estúpido Kusanagi!—

—¡No destruyas el bar, mocoso…!—

—¡No puedes disolverlo!—

—¡No seas egoísta…! "Homra ya terminó"—

—¡No lo acepto…!—

—¡Cálmate, Yata!— fue tomado de los hombros por Kamamoto.

—¡Déjame, imbécil!—

—¡Pero Yata…!—

—¡Que me sueltes!— se zafó de un tirón —¡Tsk!—

Y salió del lugar muy enojado mientras tiraba la puerta con fuerza… Los demás solo lo vieron irse y luego se miraron entre ellos. ¿Qué pasaría ahora que Homra sería disuelto…?

El dueño del bar se dejó caer en su propio asiento… A pesar de todo, no podía culpar del todo al chico por haber reaccionado así. Después de todo, también amaba Homra… ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? "Él solo…no podía hacerlo". Su mirada pareció entristecer al recordarlos…

«Mikoto… Totsuka… Lo siento…»

Mientras tanto el castaño había regresado al departamento que compartía con Kamamoto, tiró la puerta tras él al ingresar y se quedó parado un momento en la sala con la mirada baja. Hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control por sus mejillas y él se dejaba caer sobre el sofá. Ya ni el dolor de su cuerpo le importaba… "Esto simplemente no podía estar pasando".

—…Esto es una pesadilla…—

Dejado de lado por su familia, abandonado por su madre y traicionado por su mejor amigo… Perdió a su héroe y ahora lo poco que le quedaba también desaparecería… ¿Por qué…? ¿Es que no tenía derecho a tener nada? ¿Por qué todos lo abandonaban…?

—…Mamá… Saru… _Totsuka-san_…— trataba de algún modo de usar las manos para detener las lágrimas, pero sabía que era inútil, porque no iban a detenerse —…_Mikoto-san_…—

¿Sin Homra qué le quedaría? Si ya ni si quiera tendría un lugar a donde volver… Ni nada parecido a una familia… Su mundo simplemente estaba terminando de destruirse. Y de repente la pantalla del PDA se prendió por accidente… Misaki miró el número de esa persona mientras continuaba llorando.

—¿…Saruhiko… qué debo de hacer…?—

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora****:**

¡Lamento la gran demora! Tuve miles de complicaciones para poder terminar este capítulo, primero que me puse a jugar rol en tumblr y me envicié XD Es tan genial hacer todo el sarumi que quiera junto a mi linda partner~ Aunque ya ni puedo… Después de que iniciaran clases en Marzo, pero más que nada luego de que comenzaran los exámenes me quede sin vida uwu Además, de que tuve un bloqueo horrible y no estoy segura de por qué, pero supongo que se debió a que soy exigente (¿o insegura?) cuando escribo algo y lo que llevaba del capítulo (la mitad) no me convencía. Así que dejé el capítulo parado, hasta que terminaron los finales y llegaron las vacaciones hace no mucho, que lo retomé por fin y pues aquí está owó Ojalá y las personas que lo seguían al principio regresen a él… ;w; /3

Sobre el fic, pues espero que vaya yendo bien… Hasta ahora va como lo había pensado en el inicio, excepto porque adelanté el lemon (ya que sería en el capítulo cuatro) como una especie de compensación por la demora XDU Así que espero que les haya gustado uwu 3 Debo de confesar que todavía no me salen tan bien ese tipo de escenas, pero me esfuerzo. En general, siempre le pongo mucho empeño a todo lo que escribo para poder darles una buena historia (o eso intento) a mis hermosos lectores n.n

Lo del número de Saruhiko en el PDA de Misaki está basado en la historia corta del personaje en donde se menciona ese hecho y el final del capítulo está basado en uno de los adelantos que dieron para la película de K. Y ya sé que hago sufrir mucho a Yata-chan (no me odien por eso), pero ya lo compensaré (?) luego n.ñ

Ah, no sé si el fic terminará en el siguiente capítulo o en el cinco, pero igual ya no debería de faltar mucho, por lo menos hasta donde lo he tenido planeado. Aunque me dará penita terminarlo como me pasa con todo lo que escribo. Pero igual tengo en mente otros proyectos sobre K… Próximamente (?).

¡Si les gusta dejen comentarios por favor!~ Eso realmente me animaría mucho nwn

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
